


Грегор, Майлз, паротанк и звезды

by Russian_Fic_Store



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Family, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Kid Fic, Time Period: Vorkosigan Regency, Winterfair
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 22:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10449027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Russian_Fic_Store/pseuds/Russian_Fic_Store
Summary: Авторы: Luis Alvaro и GallieНаписано на WTF 2017 для команды BarrayarКак-то раз Майлз готовился ко встрече Зимнепраздника и неудачно спрыгнул с паротанка...





	

Леди Корделия учила сына вести ежедневник так: на левой странице разворота записываются дела на этот день. На правой – результаты и комментарии.

Сейчас на правой странице виднелась крупная и неровная запись: «Все было хорошо. А потом я неудачно спрыгнул с паротанка».

Дневник лежал на столе, стол стоял в комнате, и дверь комнаты как раз аккуратно прикрывала снаружи матушка Дора. И когда Грегор встретил в коридоре матушку Дору с остывшим завтраком на подносе, то понял – у Майлза Плохой День.

Матушка Дора низко присела вместе с подносом, так что ни одна чашка не звякнула. Выпрямилась и головой указала Грегору на дверь.

– Плохо? – зачем-то уточнил Грегор.

– В потолок смотрит. Лекарство пить не стал. Рассказала ему, что Нерка пятнистая щенят родила – а он ничего. Вы бы приказали ему, ваше величество, вас-то он не ослушается, то, что вы прикажете – дело государственное, важное. Чтобы лекарство выпил все. И чтобы вставать не пробовал. Вот так и прикажите, ваше величество, чтоб лежал столбом, а не вертелся! Миледи была – не послушал ее.

Вот еще бы Майлз знал, что императору возражать нельзя. Особенно когда этот император – его брат, и с паротанка вчера они прыгали вместе. Грегор первый. Майлза он хотел поймать, но не успел.

А как хорошо все начиналось…

Идея была отличная – встретить приезжающего на Зимнепраздник старого графа Петера как-то необычно. Ну что ему, рождественскую песенку петь и предлагать присоединиться? Генерал Петер не был поклонником поэзии, а песни если и пел, то про войну и после грога. В традиции Зимнепраздника он вписывался плохо – было сложно представить такого дедушку с елочным посохом или в красной шапке. А в старой части конюшни стоял паротанк и ждал, пока про него вспомнят.

Ну и что могло быть лучше, чем выкатить его, украсить и запулить с него салют в честь старого генерала и Зимнепраздника?

Грегору идея понравилась. Не понравилась она Ботари – тот сказал, что на орудийный выстрел граф Петер заляжет и начнет отстреливаться, так что Зимнепраздник пройдет не очень. Решили пойти на компромисс – паротанк украсить и стрелять с него хлопушками.

Паротанк был похож на жужелицу в складчатом хитиновом панцире, и мальчики облазили его весь. Забрались внутрь, и Майлз сказал, что управлять им легко – всего три педали. Ну ладно, четыре. Но сначала он прочитает инструкцию и составит схему.

А потом Грегор спрыгнул вниз первым и удачно. А Майлз – вторым и не очень.

Грегор чувствовал себя виноватым, и даже приятная суета приготовлений к Зимнепразднику – запах меда и коричного теста с кухни, где пекли пряники-козули, лапник в замковых переходах, шуршание подарочных оберток – совсем не повышала настроение.

Какое тут настроение, когда Майлз лежит на кровати и смотрит в потолок? И то, что его лодыжку фиксирует не белый гипс, а разноцветная бетанская травматическая повязка, удобная и с разноцветными птичками, совершенно ничего не меняет.

Стакан с розовой микстурой стоял на столе рядом с открытым ежедневником. Грегор, проходя мимо, заглянул в него – он знал, что можно. Левая страница была перечеркнута красным карандашом. Крупные строчки – «Навестить Нерку», «Украсить и запустить паротанк».

– Больно? – зачем-то спросил Грегор, садясь на край кровати. Глупый вопрос, который всегда вылетает первым.

– Ага. Когда верчусь. И когда не верчусь.

– А лекарство не выпил.

– Оно горькое и делает только хуже.

Микстура была не горькой, а сладкой, с приторным клубничным вкусом, Грегору однажды тоже пришлось ее пить – упал с коня, сильно, глубоко разодрал ногу об ограду. Было ужасно стыдно при «малышах» – Майлзе и Элен, и он долго врал, что не больно – пока леди Корделия не увидела его лицо и не потребовала немедленно рассказать ей, что случилось. Сейчас бы он уже не стеснялся Майлза… А тогда лежать пришлось дней десять, от розовой микстуры приятно кружилась голова, в этом кружении растворялась боль, и леди Корделия читала ему бесконечный роман из жизни многих поколений бетанской семьи «Новая сага о Форсайтах», которые женились, расходились, судились, получали разрешения на детей… спалось под это отлично. Оказывается, на Бете тоже есть форы. Только они служат не императору, а президенту. По крайней мере, так он понял.

– Знаешь, я вставать теперь совсем не могу. Даже на костылях.

Майлз не шутил, а говорил обреченно. Вот это было плохо. Он уже научился подсмеиваться над своей болезнью, и это обычно помогало. Сейчас не получалось.

– Значит, сегодня полежишь, а завтра встанешь.

Грегор знал, что неубедителен, но молчать дело тоскливое. Нет ничего хуже тишины и белого потолка, когда болеешь.

Потолок в комнате Майлза, сводчатый и почти белый, обычно делал комнату светлой и радостной – но не сейчас. Когда-то он был разрисован фресками с рыцарями, дамами и соколами, но в войну они пострадали так, что закрасить оказалось проще, чем восстановить. В углу виднелось желтое пятно, незакрашенное то ли знамя, то ли кусок плаща. Майлзу казалось, что оно похоже не звездочку. Сейчас, правда, скорее на кляксу.

– Ага...Надо все украшать и готовить, а я так валяюсь. И дед… Как я к нему выйду? У Ботари на плече вместо знамени? Лорд Форкосиган Недобитый приветствует тебя. Так и войду в историю.

– Лучше войти в историю Форкосиганом Недобитым, чем Юрием Безумным, вот правда.

Тень безумия стала кошмаром Грегора с тех пор, как ему исполнилось лет двенадцать, и однажды он задумался – ведь и Юрию когда-то было двенадцать, его воспитывали, готовили, ругали, хвалили – так же, как Грегора. У него были друзья, сестра – как у Грегора есть Майлз, и Элен, и Айвен. Он мог так же любить печеные яблоки, путаные быстрые контрдансы, когда все бегают под музыку и смеются, не соблюдая шагов и пытаясь не сталкиваться, книжки про войну и ездить верхом ранним осенним утром.

И не знать, что однажды сойдет с ума и будет убивать, пока не убьют его самого.

Майлз об этом кошмаре не знал. Но все же повернулся к Грегору и лег поближе, перестав смотреть в потолок.

– Это да. А тебя сильно ругали?

– Нет. Не так сильно, как летом. Когда мы в домике на дереве играли в космический корабль и спустили Айвена вниз на веревке в ведре, потому что он сказал, что столкнулся с метеоритом и активирует спасательную капсулу.

– Да, тогда, если бы ведро было не из-под зеленой краски, то никто ничего не заметил бы. – Майлз заулыбался. Он вспомнил, как Элен пела песню из голофильма “Гигантик” про то, как самый большой во Вселенной космический корабль потерпел крушение, а еще про любовь и про все умерли. Точнее, Он умер, а Она выжила. Майлз бы тоже отдал Элен свой скафандр, правда, вряд ли так красиво протянул бы к ней руку, уплывая по холодной пустоте к звездам. Он знал, что происходит с телом в космосе... Айвен, правда, вскрикивал и мешал слушать – ведро качалось.

– И ты мне сказал, что я должен как император наградить Айвена, потому что он позеленел при исполнении служебных обязанностей. А потом пришла леди Элис и сказала все остальное…

– Да. Леди Элис вчера не было, значит, ТАК тебя точно не ругали, – Майлз оживился, вспомнил про домик на дереве, в котором они ночевали все лето. И тут же погрустнел.

– Лучше б я там болел. Там звезды видно. Помнишь, мы почти все звезды из папиного галактического атласа на небе нашли. Можно лежать и смотреть. А здесь желтая клякса, и все. Зря рыцарей закрасили.

Мысль вытащить Майлза на крышу и показать ему звезды у Грегора мелькнула и не выдержала критики. Во-первых, день. Во-вторых, зима, и звезды бледные, едва различимые. В-третьих, лорд регент скажет, что это уже перебор неприятностей, и Грегор старший и должен думать как старший. И будет прав.

Майлз тем временем снова потух и отвернулся. Грегор положил руку ему на плечо, но реакции не было вовсе. В коридоре матушка Дора нравоучительно объясняла леди Корделии, что за зимнепраздничными подарками дальновидные леди ездят ранней осенью, а то народ хитрый и цены поднимет, да и не протолкнуться нигде, будь ты хоть супруга регента, хоть последняя крестьянка…

В прошлом году Грегор с Майлзом ездили на зимнюю ярмарку и купили Элен хитро вырезанный фонарь – зажжешь, и свет падает на стену в виде фигур. Фигур… Фигур!

– Майлз! А если сделать звезды у тебя на потолке?

– Нарисовать, что ли? – поза осталась прежней, но голова чуть повернулась.

– Нет! Помнишь фонарь Элен? Набрать таких фонарей, обтянуть бумагой…

– Черной.

– Да! И вырезать звезды и планеты, чтоб светило сквозь. И повесить фонари… Барраяр, Комарру, Эскобар… вот не знаю Цетаганду.

– Цетаганду не надо. Я им бы сам… засветил. – Майлз повернулся весь. – Только диодники, не свечные, а то мама скажет, что мы решили как венец наших идей спалить замок. А сколько у нас фонарей?

– Давай так. Ты пьешь лекарство и час спишь. Я за это время собираю фонари, бумагу, ножницы и галактический атлас и прошу матушку Дору подогреть тебе завтрак. Потом бужу тебя и мы начинаем утро заново. Как бы набело. Был черновик, стал чистовик.

– Ну давай свою гадость, – сейчас у Майлза голос был не обреченный, а просто капризный. Таким тоном он просил добавить в кашу сиропа, а то она – каша – скучная.

Уже засыпая после микстуры, он спросил:

– А сколько щенков у Нерки… и когда посмотреть можно?

– Двое, – ответил Грегор спящему и подоткнул ему одеяло. – Два мальчика. Завтра посмотришь.

Корицей и медом пахло все сильнее – заманчиво и радостно.

Хорошо, когда Зимнепраздник, даже если впереди куча дел!

***

Генерал Петер Форкосиган прибыл ровно в семь часов вечера, как и обещал. Верхом. С двумя оруженосцами.

Эйрел в парадном мундире встречал его у ворот. Рядом мерзла леди Форкосиган, которой человек, придумавший ходить в платье зимой, казался извращенцем.

– Что стоишь, как аршин проглотил? – ничего не скажешь, генерал умел поздороваться. – Где... сына потерял?

Слово “сын” казалось придуманной в последний момент заменой чего-то нецензурного.

– Он нездоров и не выходит на улицу.

Можно быть трижды регентом, но старик одним своим видом заставлял чувствовать себя виноватым. Эйрел приказал себе не поддаваться желанию втянуть голову в плечи. Корделия тревожно посмотрела на окно комнаты Майлза, которое тепло светилось фонариками-звездами.

– А ну так он всегда...

Договорить генерал Петер не успел. Со стороны конюшен раздался рев мотора, потом скрежет. На покрытый снегом газон медленно выкатывался паротанк. Выкатившись, он остановился, и что-то оглушительно грохнуло. Эйрел, прикрывая собой жену, прижал ее к стене и только потом увидел, как в рассеявшемся облаке пара на башне машут руками через золотистые звезды фейерверка две знакомые фигурки. Дедушка Петер, видавший в жизни и не такое, от грохота не подпрыгнул, но с интересом повернулся в их сторону. Что мальчишки кричали, понять было сложно – они не договорились, и поэтому Майлз кричал «За Барраяр!», а Грегор «С Зимнепраздником!»

Эйрел, отряхивая от снега Корделию, в красках представил, как отец теперь заявит, что мало ему внука-мутанта, тот еще и мутант-идиот. Выйдет некрасивая сцена, и праздник испоганится окончательно.

Петер задумчиво следил, как паротанк ползет вдоль резиденции Форкосиганов, потом повернулся к сыну, разгладил усы и улыбнулся:

– А боец парень... только маловат калибром для танка. Подарю ему лошадь.

Надо было бы спокойно выдохнуть, но и Эйрел, и Корделия зачем-то представили, что может натворить Майлз, обучаясь езде верхом.

Паротанк остановился, и из люка показался Ботари, который с невозмутимым лицом поджёг большую коричневую коробку и бросил ее в снег между гусеницами.

Основная часть фейерверка заглушила как «ура-а-а!», так и запоздалое «ложись!» кого-то из оруженосцев.

Зимнепраздник семьи Форкосиган начался, несмотря ни на что.


End file.
